nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Corona Timil
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0069 | relatives = | affiliations = member of::St. Hilde Academy of Magic member of::Nakajima Gym | occupation = Student Gym Manager | magic_color = magic color::Yellow | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda ( ) | magic_rank = | style = Meist Arts | device = Brunzel | summon = Goliath | name_ja = コロナ・ティミル | name_romaji = Korona Timiru | first = | voices = }} is Vivio Takamachi's classmate and close friend, first introduced in ViVid. Like Vivio, she attends St. Hilde Academy of Magic and practices uses::Strike Arts. Corona's role in ViVid somewhat parallels Suzuka Tsukimura's in the original series. Name Her first name is presumably a reference to the . She is also nicknamed by Fuka Reventon. Personality Despite looking gentle and not extremely outstanding in Strike Arts, Corona is actually tough and assertive, as observed before and during her Intermiddle match against Einhard Stratos, whom she believes she has no chance to win. In ViVid Corona and Rio Wesley initially play minor roles in ViVid, usually following Vivio wherever she goes. They train together with her and witness both her fights against Einhard Stratos. It is also revealed that they have received the same training as Vivio from Nove Nakajima. Unlike Rio, Corona does not possess her own Device at the beginning. After befriending Einhard, they come along with Vivio on a trip to Hotel Alpine on Carnaaji, where Lutecia Alpine presents one to her in . Naming it Brunzel, Corona practices with it extensively the next morning, achieving great results, which makes Lutecia happy. Lutecia then reminds her to demonstrate the Creation magic she has been practicing in secret to others in the team battle training later. During the battle, Corona takes the Wing Back position of the Red Team. She initially covers Einhard's back, but is then asked to take care of Rio while Einhard fights Vivio. Rio gives chase to her and they eventually arrive to an open space away from the rest of the fighters. After commenting that she is not as good at magic and unarmed combat as her, Corona uses Brunzel to create a towering Golem named Goliath and calls out to Rio to fight it. Rio destroys her Golem, however, Corona quickly rebuilds it and shortly thereafter defeats both Rio and Lutecia with a style Rocket Punch, but is then deemed as defeated when Nanoha binds her up and then both Nanoha and Teana bombard the entire battlefield with Starlight Breaker. Later, Corona participates in the 0079 DSAA member of::Intermiddle Championship. In , however, she is defeated by Einhard. In ViVid Strike! Corona, studying elementary school fifth grade in St. Hilde, is a DSAA U15 Player, training in Nakajima Gym. She is also a Manager (of DSAA candidates) there,[http://vivid-strike.com/character/character06.html ViVid Strike! character profile]. which has been her interest before the Gym is founded, as foreshadowed in . Alternate continuities Brave Duel , similar to her initial appearance in the primary continuity, is one of the best friends of , 's daughter from the future. After Vivio and time-travel back to the past, she and send a message to from their timeline about the time-travel. Powers Corona has the ability to create and manipulate Golems. A giant Golem has extremely high raw physical strength and is difficult to destroy because of its immense size. Corona herself even comments that it would be dangerous to use it in Lutecia's battle facility in Carnaaji. Her exceptional creation and manipulation of Golems to her rank makes her quite powerful, with the title Golem Meister. Goliath is a shout-out to s in general and the attack it uses seems to be a direct shout-out to . Corona has combined her infight skills, Golem Create and manipulation magic into her unique battle style |Maisuto Ātsu}}, with main spells including Meist Arm and Nephilim Fist. As commented by Irene Hardin in Leuven, Corona is not for martial arts nor striker skills, but instead purely a magic battle candidate/player,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, chapter 79. despite she does not totally give up the bare-fist Strike Arts. By the time of ViVid Strike!, Corona can enter Adult Mode with a yet-to-be-detailed transformation spell, possibly Transformation Mastery. Her Barrier Jacket for Adult Mode does not have much changes from her original one seen in ViVid. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters